Hogwarts: It's a Long Story
by MissFortunesLuckyNumbers713
Summary: Harry Potter AU; The team are regular Hogwarts students trying to experience normal Hogwarts life while being a part of one of the most terrifying eras in Wizarding history: the rise of the Dark Lord. Will they be able to go through their first year? Will they win their Quidditch season? Will Wally ever stop eating from the refillable bowls in the Great Hall? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Seating Arrangements

**A/N: Yay! New story! I was struck with this idea like yesterday, but I've kind of had Young Justice on the brain since I watched YJ: Outsiders (which btw is so great?). Also, when I first published this I forgot to put the author's note, but it's here now! **

**Enjoy! **

"All aboard the Hogwarts express!"

Artemis groaned and looked at her mom, piteously -but silently- asking her for a way out. Her mother, no stranger to her thoughts on this _dilemma_, caught her eye and proceeded to reprimand her.

"Artemis-," she began. Artemis just stopped pushing her trolley and faced her mother, Paula.

Artemis immediately launched into her plea, "But Moooom, I really can't do this. It's only been a year since Jade _deserted_. Everyone's already formed their opinions about me, and I'm gonna be friendless, and all the teachers are going to hate me, and they're going to fail me, and then I'll never get a job, and then you'll stop loving me and I'll have to live with Dad. Please, Mom, just homeschool me!"

Paula shot her daughter a disapproving look, and curtly responded, "Artemis, I only have three responses to that. One: I'll never stop loving you, and you have to understand that people have their opinions, but you'll just have to prove them wrong." At this, Paula gave Artemis a squeeze on her cheek. "Two: there is no such thing as a magical homeschooling, as you very well know. And three: you're going to be late".

Artemis just sighed and grabbed her trolley handles again, facing the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. She knew that her mother could not be seen inside Platform 9 and ¾, so this was the last goodbye. She gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek, said goodbye, and walked briskly into the wall.

As soon as Artemis stepped inside, she quickly grew overwhelmed by the sight she saw.

All around her was what must have been hundreds of families, tearfully wishing their children goodbyes and helping them onto the train. Some students were greeting old friends, others were greeting younger, new family members, and yet others were making new friends. All around her was an atmosphere of welcoming, and family, and togetherness.

She definitely did not belong here.

After some great difficulty, a plethora of hateful stares and pointing, and a show of strength, Artemis had finally gotten her trolley onto the train, with no help. She trudged down to try to find an empty compartment, but couldn't find any.

Once her options had been worn down, and she had gone up and down the train twice, Artemis had resigned to asking the kids in the compartments if she could sit in them. She either received a curt "There's not enough room/ we're still waiting for someone" (even if it wasn't true), or a nasty remark. She wasn't willing to go into a Slytherin compartment because she worried she would find her sister, and she really wasn't into becoming a blood purist.

The train conductor called ten minutes until departure, and Artemis just quickly scurried into a compartment that seemed not filled, and sat down, not making eye contact.

Once she finally looked up, she was being stared at by six pairs of eyes, each one displaying a different emotion.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, the smallest one in the car, a black-haired kid that looked about nine (which was impossible because the starting age for Hogwarts was eleven, so he definitely couldn't have been less than that) broke the tension and said,

"You're Artemis Crock, right?"

Artemis, suddenly full of dread, nodded and silently cursed the universe for not putting her in a compartment full of oblivious Muggle-borns. And the more she looked around the compartment, the worse it got.

The kid who had just spoken was Richard Grayson, the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, a prominent billionaire involved with many influential people, and not the sort of influential people that she knew her dad _conspired_ with.

There was Wally West, the nephew of distinguished scientist and potion-maker Barry Allen, awarded many medals of honor and awards of valor, who had contributed heavily to the fight against the Dark Lord.

Megan Morse was the niece of renowned Legilimens and Occlumens Jon Johns, a man who had been in the minds of nearly every Death Eater, Imperius-ed person, and, most importantly to Artemis, inside the minds of her father and mother.

Conner Kent, screwed-up mixture of Lex Luthor, an admittedly evil man, heavily involved with the Dark Lord. But most importantly, Connor was a mixture involving Clark Kent, an influential journalist who was the head of a newspaper that both ran normal stories and also ran hidden stories for those who were fighting the Dark Lord.

Kaldur Ahm, biological son of David Hyde, a murderer who had killed his wife and then fled without his son. He was also the adopted son of Arthur and Mera, the illustrious couple that ran the maritime foreign policy committee, making them very significant in both foreign and governmental affairs.

Zatanna Zatarra, daughter of Giovanni Zatarra, very possibly one of the strongest, most brilliant wizards of their century. The one who was rumored to have the capability of taking down the Dark Lord.

Each of their famous relatives were part of a group of Hogwarts alumni gunning for the Dark Lord, a group called the Justice League.

And the reason she knew all their names: she had been trained to kill every single one of the children in front of her.

**A/N: Dramatic, but ok. I'll attempt to update every Friday (this Tuesday/Wednesday was a one-off, hopefully) for MissFortune Fridays.**

** Please feel free to review and leave constructive criticisms/opinions/suggestions/etc. Have a great day/night! **


	2. Chapter 2: Arrived

**Hello! I told you I'd be back on Fridays! Also, sorry for the kind of short chapters, I'll be getting them a little meatier as time goes by and I get a little more practice and confidence with writing. **

**I actually forgot to do this last chapter, but disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC Comics, or Harry Potter. **

Artemis had to clear her throat and dumbly ask for a repeat of the question Dick Grayson had asked.

He repeated, "That's your name, right? Artemis Crock? Or do I have you mistaken?"

"Kind of hard to mistake me, isn't it?", she chuckled darkly and continued, affirming his identification, "Yeah, I'm Artemis Crock."

The rest of the children in the compartment looked at each other a little warily. Just like how Artemis knew about them, they all knew about her.

Nevertheless, and this Artemis had to give them credit for, they all introduced themselves and said hello. Artemis was, frankly, a little shocked by how they were ignoring the elephant in the room, but she was still grateful. Quickly becoming carried away with her thoughts, Artemis began to think about having a normal life and becoming friends with the group in front of her and going to Quidditch games and…

Her hopes were quickly, swiftly, and cruelly crushed by Wally West opening his mouth. As she would soon realize, this was going to be a common occurrence.

He, narrowing his eyes in Artemis' direction, sneered, "So, Crock is your last name, right? Any relation to, like, Crusher Crock? Or maybe Huntress Crock? Or, hmm, how about Jade Crock? We know Jade, right, Dick? She tried to hex Roy last year, remember?"

Amid a few "Wally!"'s and head shaking, Artemis just simply replied, "Yes, that's my mother, father, and sister."

But, before Wally could go back to his interrogation, Artemis interrupted him and addressed the rest of the small compartment, "But I'm not like the rest of my family. I'm- I'm not evil,". Before continuing, Artemis had to take a breath, "I have no intention of harming anyone at Hogwarts. I'm escaping my dad's legacy." At her next words, she looked down again, and sighed, "And that article was completely untrue."

The next person to speak surprised her.

Kaldur Ahm smiled sadly and reassured, "Do not worry, Artemis. It is not easy to escape a parent's shadow. But rest assured, we", he looked at Wally expectantly, "will not judge you for the actions of those who raised you."

Dick, Megan, Conner, and Zatanna all nodded at Kaldur. And Artemis smiled hesitantly at the rest of the group, pointedly ignoring Wally's glare.

The compartment continued happily talking about whatever eleven year old wizards and witches usually spoke about. Megan wanted to ask Artemis about how she got her hair that particular shade of blond, then subsequently testing out the color in her own hair (revealing herself as a Metamorphagi). Dick wanted to let everyone know that he had been practicing to be a Seeker over the summer so he would be ready for the team tryouts in a few weeks. Even Wally informed the rest of the group about the seminar he had attended with his uncle a few weeks before about science in the magic world.

Artemis was content. She was still cautious, and still reeling from Wally's questioning. But maybe this little group would be a nice change from the kind of company her father kept, and the solitary that her mother stayed in.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a kind old woman's voice coming from the open doors at the door of the compartment. "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Wally, who stared at the goodies on the trolley as one would upon finding the eighth wonder of the world, immediately jumped to his feet and grabbed some pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs, and fished out grubby money from his pocket to pay for it. Upon a last minute thought, he grabbed a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Zatanna, suddenly very exuberant, blurted out, "Oh my goodness! Bertie Botts! I've never tried those before!"

And the little compartment stopped dead. They each looked at Zatanna with looks of shock on their faces.

"Zatanna, I come from a family of evil magic villains and my mom was imprisoned since I was about 7," Artemis said, choosing her words carefully, "and even I've had Bertie Botts."

Conner snorted (and this was when Artemis noticed how silent he'd been, barely saying a word after introducing himself), and stood up to face the trolley. He took out his wallet and said, "I'll take two bags of Bertie Bott's Beans please."

* * *

After the group had watched Wally eat his pumpkin pasties for a while, tried some beans to varying degrees of dislike (while Artemis didn't really _enjoy_ her grass-flavored jelly beans, she still had more sympathy for Conner, who had gotten a vomit-flavored one, to which Dick had started a round of gagging), they just talked for a little while.

Suddenly, a prefect from Ravenclaw house (judging by the blue tie), knocked on their door, and let the students know that they were nearing Hogwarts, so they should get dressed in their robes.

After a minor scandal in which Megan had almost taken off her shirt, but was stopped by the shrieks of the other two girls in the compartment, and was informed that the robe went _over_ her clothes, the eleven year olds were all nervously squirming in their seats. They were all so anxious for the events that were coming that they stayed silent, barely making a sound for the next 20 minutes as they waited to pull in to Hogsmeade Station.

As soon as the train whistled their arrival, each child went to grab their luggage and trolley articles, and Dick was the first outside of their compartment, rushing into the corridor of the train and pulling Wally (who seemed to be his best friend), into the fray with him.

The rest of their group caught up quick, and Artemis hung back with Connor and Kaldur. They seemed to be the most mature ones in the group, and she wanted to tread carefully and safely in this new environment that she was in. Especially since that newspaper article had just gone out a little while ago, so it was still fresh in everyone's mind, making her a very likely target for hexes and trick spells. They also seemed to be the tallest in the group, hiding her from view.

Kaldur noticed, and gave Artemis a reassuring smile, while asking, "Are you ready?"

Artemis just sighed and replied, "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

After a bit of time spent getting escorted onto the boats, Artemis rowed silently, contemplating the dilemma that was coming up very soon. She was sharing a boat with Dick and Wally, who were having no such introspective thoughts.

Artemis was thinking about which house she would be sorted into. Of course, her entire family had gone to Slytherin, but she was trying to pave a new path for herself. Wally and Dick both, coincidentally, had family in every house but Slytherin. They both really liked Gryffindor, though, seeing as they had an older friend named Roy (the one who had been attacked by her Slytherin sister) who was in Gryffindor.

Despite being a short ride, it was an eventful one, with a girl with two pink ponytails (who was definitely going to be a Slytherin) pushing a kid into the lake, and Kaldur displaying some accidental magic when he dipped his hands into the lake and made a gorgeous display of spirals in the water.

The first years finally all made it to the dock, and were then escorted to the doors of the Great Hall by one fifth-year prefect from each house. They made a big show of puffing their chests so their colored ties were visible, and talking (nay, _bragging_) about when they were Sorted. Artemis, frankly had little patience for each of them, and kept silent, worrying about her sorting.

She was afraid of disappointing her family, and having to face her father if she wasn't a Slytherin. On the other hand, she knew that Slytherin was a very dark house to be in. One statement that was commonly uttered by those fearful of Slytherin was, "Not all Slytherins are bad guys, but all bad guys are Slytherins." And, listening to her new friends talk, none of them wanted to be sorted into Slytherin either. Of course, nobody said it _outright, _but the thought was definitely implied.

A wave of confusion coming off the other students quickly dragged Artemis out of her stupor, and she directed her attention to a black bird that had glided in and landed on the ground right in front of the Great Hall.

It was definitely an enigma, because most of the time, animals and unwanted insects are usually kept from coming into Hogwarts. But this little bird had just waltzed in, staring at the students, probing them.

It didn't take long for a rough-looking set of twins to get their hands on rubber bands and aim to hit the bird. Despite hearing the complaints and pleas from the other students, they both aimed their bands at the bird and fired.

And as the rubber bands neared, the bird suddenly morphed, shifting its wings back into its back and growing taller and more humanlike. And instead of a bird, there was a blond woman with bright red lipstick holding two rubber bands.

Silence fell upon the group of first years, and the woman began to speak,

"I am Professor Dinah Lance, head of Gryffindor house. I'm also the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. What _that_ means, is that no matter what house you'll be Sorted into today, you will be seeing a lot of me around these halls."

And at this, she looked over at the blond twins and lifted her nose up, "So I'd be a little more choosey about who in particular you're shooting rubber bands at."

Then, she turned and faced the rest of the first years, "Now, let the Sorting begin!"

**Aaaahhh! Why am I actually excited to see how the Sorting goes? Just kidding, I already know how it goes, I outlined it :)**

**Ignore my quirky humor, but please follow, fave, review, and PM. Feedback is food for my creative abilities, and I'd love some opinions/suggestions/constructive criticism/etc. to improve my work. **

**Have a great weekend!**


	3. Chapter 3: Out of Sorts

**Hello fellow fanfictioners, how was everyone's day? I'm sorry this is coming in so late at night (in my time zone anyway), but at least I got it in on a Friday (for my time zone)! I hope everyone's had a wonderful friday. **

**Also, this chapter was a horrific 2k+ words, a fact that I don't really like, since I usually try to stay close to 1k, but whatever. **

**A/N: I don't own Young Justice or Harry Potter. **

Professor Lance began to explain the tenets of each House (which was most likely for the benefit of the Muggleborns, since most of the pure- and half-blooded children were already aware of the Houses' reputations) and talked a little about what would happen in a few minutes.

The skittish children were all but jumping off the walls at this point. The anticipation was getting to each of them! Some children were undoubtedly in the same position as Artemis, and some were as blissfully ignorant as one could be.

Just when it seemed like Professor Lance was about to open the doors to the Great Hall, she called out, "Artemis Crock, may I speak to you please?"

Every single one of the burning pairs of eyes that were once fixed with anticipation on the Great Hall doors suddenly swiveled in the way that only judgemental children can, and they all began to stare at Artemis. She felt her face get red and warm, but walked up to Professor Lance, who ushered her to the side, to speak privately.

When she got there, Artemis noticed a few things: the beautiful necklace around her neck that had a charm of a bird on it, Professor Lance's lilting perfume that made her smell like vanilla, and the stern, but not mean look on her face.

Lance took one look at Artemis and immediately told her, "Calm down, sweetie, you're not in trouble." At this, Artemis' heart slowed its rapid pounding, "I simply wanted to let you know that all our staff understands about the article that was sent out in the Prophet the other day. We understand from our own sources, that those pieces of information are untrue, and we've sent out other notices in other newspapers saying to disregard that article. I also understand, however, that children can be cruel and ignorant, so if anyone attempts to harm or abuse you, please know that you can tell your Head of House, when sorted, or any member of the staff your issues."

Artemis could almost feel tears welling at the corners of her eyes. She had to compose herself as she could feel her fears of her teachers failing her dissipating quickly.

Artemis responded to Lance as soon as she could, "Thank you, Professor Lance. That means a lot to me." The woman smiled and ushered Artemis back to the rest of the first-years, and she ran to join her new friends.

They looked at her curiously, but Professor Lance swiftly interrupted any attempt at conversation with her booming voice, "Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! May the sorting commence."

The professor swung open the grand doors, helped on the inside by two wizards. It opened onto probably the most beautiful scene Artemis had seen in her life.

It was a grand dining hall, with a seemingly open roof, and hundreds of floating candles dangling above their heads. The tables that were draped with tablecloths the colors of the respective houses were enormously long. The walk to where the old, raggedy Sorting Hat was seemed an almost impossible distance to make with Artemis' shaking legs. On every side, there was a roar of enthusiastic students trying to predict which students would be placed in their houses. Some pointed at first-years, knowing them from somewhere. Some pointed at Artemis and sneered. The cheering and noises lasted for the entire walk up to the Sorting Hat.

After the students had quieted down considerably, the Sorting Hat began to speak (which startled _quite_ a few Muggleborns) and it spun a tale of the year that was to come. It was a melting pot of good, bad, pleasant, and unpleasant. But Artemis was sure that the one to control her own destiny was definitely not a worn piece of headwear.

Finally it was time for sorting, and the first name called out by Professor Lance was, "Ahm, Kaldur!"

There was an anticipatory silence as Kaldur smoothly walked up to sit on the three-legged stool, and Professor Lance dropped it on his head. The Hat hesitated for a few seconds, then struck up a conversation, which Artemis was _not _expecting it to do.

"Such brains and thirst for knowledge," the Sorting Hat began, "but also, a knowledge of when to fight for what is right. It is up to the wearer to distinguish between which is more important to them. Do you want to fight for what's moral, or discover what moral is for yourself?"

After a few seconds of Kaldur nodding to himself, the Sorting Hat spoke, "Jolly good then, GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors erupted in applause and cheers, as Kaldur, grinning, gave the hat back to Lance, and walked over to the Gryffindors, who welcomed him with open, happy arms.

Then, a few more names were called, including a girl with remarkably pink hair named Kori, who was, with much deliberation, sorted into Hufflepuff. She caught Artemis' eye and, perfectly encompassing what she had just been sorted into, gave her a small smile, which Artemis returned.

Finally, it was Artemis' turn. When she heard her name called, her knees turned to jelly. Only sheer willpower propelled her legs forward to the stool. While she walked forward, she could hear a ton of whispers, all talking about her and that _damn_ article. She wanted to yell (at them, at herself, in frustration) but she knew that would make a worse impression.

She could not have been more terrified. This one article of clothing, piece of sown-together, beaten up fabric would determine how she would proceed in life. It would either grant her freedom or lock the cage doors of her father's legacy.

Artemis had had time to think, though, and after hearing everything from everyone, she was able to form an opinion that wasn't informed by biased, malicious opinions.

Slytherin was a no for obvious reasons.

Ravenclaw was an option, considering that she was very skilled at a few spells (most of which were Dark Magic spells)

Professor Lance smiled at Artemis, who shuffled nervously (blood rushing in her ears, heart pounding wildly, sweat beading her neck) into the seat, and put the Sorting Hat on the girl's head.

Immediately, Artemis could hear the Hat's voice. "Ohhh, I know where I want to put you."

Of course, Artemis began to fear the worst. The dumb hat knew how good she was at Dark Magic, it knew that she had trained for years to play the part of the good Slytherin daughter. Artemis began to open her mouth, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, wanting to speak to the animate object who would determine her life.

But alas, the Sorting Hat cut her off before she could say anything, with the word, "GRYFFINDOR!", pouring out of its mouth.

Artemis started smiling like crazy, taking off the Hat and handing it to Lance, who smiled wordlessly at her, and practically skipped to the Gryffindor table. She immediately sat in front of Kaldur and next to this red haired teen who sent her a quick scowl. She ignored him (not letting anyone ruin what she dubbed 'the day she escaped the legacy of her father') and ignored Jade who was glaring daggers at her from the Great Hall.

She watched her House grow in size. She watched a tall, physically imposing, rugby-player looking (but very happy) kid join their ranks named Mal. She was next to (the red haired teenager who she learned was _the _Roy Harper moved to another seat) a smart red-haired girl named Barbara, seated in a wheelchair, who was very fun to talk to.

Then came Richard Grayson. Barbara seated next to her leaned over and told Artemis, "Dick's my childhood bestie. I couldn't find him on the train to say hi, and I had to get alternate transport across the lake, so I hope he gets sorted into Gryffindor."

Artemis nodded, and responded, "I guess I found him for you, he was in my and Kaldur's train compartment with Wally, Megan, Conner, and Zatanna. He definitely mentioned you."

Barbara blushed, and the two girls focused back on Dick's Sorting.

Dick Grayson, who Artemis learned on the train ride was a very rare magical prodigy who had been accepted a year earlier (so he was ten), looked probably the most confident out of all the first-years. He knew what qualities he valued, and he knew which House they corresponded to.

The boy strode up the stairs confidently and sat on the stool, hands clasped in his lap patiently.

The hat made a face that Artemis could only describe as recognition. It began to speak,

"Richard Grayson, you are exactly as your father was." Dick noticeably faltered, seemingly thinking of his biological dad, who Artemis knew to be a Muggle, "No, the adopted one. You have the lucky chance to be able to see what one House's end result was. Will you stay in his footsteps?

Dick nodded, almost solemnly, but with the hint of a grin on his face, and the Sorting Hat declared him GRYFFINDOR.

He gently handed the Sorting Hat to Professor Lance, and then ran over to the Gryffindor table amid cheers to give Barbara a huge hug. Then, he sat down next to her, and smiled at Artemis who grinned back.

A few more children were sorted. Gordon Gizmo, a short, pudgy boy was sorted into Slytherin. Lucy Jinks, the girl with the pink pigtails who had shoved someone into the lake, was unsurprisingly also sorted into Slytherin.

Then from Artemis' compartment group, there was Conner Kent, who, Artemis had suspected, would have a relatively normal sorting: short and with little words said.

And, to her surprise, the Sorting Hat agreed slightly with her, but then took it in a whole new direction. It rumbled, "This should be an easy choice, but I feel a darkness within. Something that could hurt or help you on your way to heroism. This is your choice, Conner Kent, not mine. But I know which House would help you finetune this darkness the most. "

Conner made an almost disgusted face, clearly rebelling against whatever choice the Sorting Hat had favored, probably Slytherin. Artemis wondered how bad the _darkness_ in him was that the Sorting Hat needed to mention Slytherin to Conner. It continued, "So that's a no… alright then- GRYFFINDOR!"

A few more first-years came in between: Cameron Mahkent, who Artemis was _very_ familiar with, sent her a wink, to which she scowled at; Garfield Logan: a child who, astoundingly, had green skin, which quickly vanished away into a neutral skin tone after he caught everyone staring at him. Megan, kept occupied in the crowd of first-years, seemed obviously delighted to have another Metamorphagi in her year, even if said Metamorphagi was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Next came Megan, who daintily sat down in the seat, crossing her legs as the Sorting Hat gave an almost smile and stated, "How refreshing it is to know that a fighter can value life so much."

Megan smiled happily as the hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

At this point, the cries and cheers had dulled a little, as the rest of the Hogwarts students had begun to grow a little tired, but nevertheless, they kept going, screaming and cheering when a student had been placed in their Houses.

Even Artemis marveled at how long she had been able to cheer, with her voice becoming a little more hoarse after each new student was sorted.

To cut it short, the only memorable ones in between Megan and Wally were: Rachel Roth, who had curious gray skin but wasn't a Metamorphagi, who was sorted into Ravenclaw; Victor Stone, who must've been the tallest first-year among all of them, was sorted into Gryffindor. The blond twins that attempted to pelt rubber bands at Professor Lance were Tommy and Tuppence Terror (fitting last name), and they were sorted into Slytherin immediately.

Then, Wally went up. His carefree, joking nature was pretty much gone at this point, and he had his fingers crossed as he went up to the Sorting Hat.

Artemis felt a flutter in her chest (which was _very _unwelcome) and found herself hoping that Wally would get sorted into Gryffindor. She fended off that thought though, and attempted to convince herself that it was just because she didn't want him to be separated from his friends.

Wally sat himself down and closed his eyes as Professor Lance put the Sorting Hat on Wally's head.

The Hat _hmmm_'ed and said, "I understand now why you and Richard Grayson are friends. You share the same dilemma. Such a clever, creative mind? Will you squander it? Or could you use it in other pursuits?"

Wally smiled widely and said out loud (which he should've been embarrassed about, in Artemis' opinion because it was pretty weird), "I'll take Gryffindor." "GRYFFINDOR!"

He ran over to Dick, sitting next to him, and giving him a high-five.

After a few more sortings (Twins Joseph and Rose Wilson: Hufflepuff and Slytherin in that order, a blond American named Courtney Whitmore who, according to rumors, had moved with her family to Europe, and then enrolled in Hogwarts: Ravenclaw)

Finally, there was Zatanna, who, as soon as the Sorting Hat touched her head, it roared, "GRYFFINDOR!" and she bounded over to where Artemis was and sat next to her.

The two grinned at each other, and then turned to face the staff table as each of the teachers rose to welcome Giovanni Zatarra, the man fated to defeat the Dark Lord.

Who was also, coincidentally, the Hogwarts headmaster.

Professor Zatarra tapped his throat with his wand and spoke with a distinct Italian accent, "Sonorus."

Then, he boomed, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen! To our returning students: welcome back! To our new first-years, welcome to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Our motto: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus!"

**Wow, I really don't like this chapter. But, it was one of the most plotty ones, so I had to get it over with. I promise next week will be a lot more entertaining, with a lot more engaging stuff than this chapter.**

**Please follow, fave, review, and PM. Feedback is brainstorming food, and I'd love some opinions/suggestions/constructive criticism/etc. to improve my work. **

**Have a great weekend!**


End file.
